


❀🌸Aroma Tales🌸❀

by JasmineWrites100304



Series: Yu⭐Gi⭐Oh!: Duel⭐Mon⭐stars [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapping, Magic, Magic-Users, Mild Gore, Missing Persons, More characters to come, Other, Plants, TCG, There will be romance, epic fantasy, there will be duels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWrites100304/pseuds/JasmineWrites100304
Summary: The sweet scent of plants & trouble are in the air when the all legendary Dark Magician, who is supposed to have a meeting with the charming Aromage Bergamot mysteriously disappeared. Now, it's up to the Aromas to search for the wizard throughout dangerous lands that you only find in storybooks...... until now.
Series: Yu⭐Gi⭐Oh!: Duel⭐Mon⭐stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661290
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Duel Spirit Stories





	1. Missing

The Aroma Garden was earsplitting that morning in Duel Spirit Realm as the plant-magicians rushed around, carrying adornments & enchanted herbs. Among them was a delicate-faced young man with hair so flaring red & narrow, emerald green eyes, clad in red robes, white genie pants, & pointed red boots, carrying commands here & there. He is the Aromage Bergamot, the first male & charge-in-command of the Aroma archetype.

“Is everything ready?” he asked a blonde-haired boy wearing a brown painter’s cap & round glasses. The boy, who is named Aromage Cananga, responded with a rapid nod, still carrying various herbs in his glove-covered hands.

At last, everything is ready. The mages just need to wait for their assembly with Mahaad the Dark Magician. Bergamot was somewhere in thoughts, Rosemary was preparing dinner, Jasmine was just fooling around with Aromaseraphy Angelica, & Cananga, being a nerd he is, was lost in his Spellbook of Eternity.

“Berg said that it would be a quick meditation in the waterfall, but it’s been kinda lengthy.” Aromage Rosemary, the witch with the blue high ponytail, started to groan.

_Hum_. The spirit of the Aroma Jar, which was placed on a table, made a hum of agreement.

“Maybe he’s-” Aromage Jasmine’s sentence was cut off by the creaking of the door, & by their teammate entering the cottage, all damp & half-naked. She found it hard to take her purple eyes off Bergamot’s well-toned & muscled torso.

“Berg,” the red-faced Rosemary said. “Put a shirt on, would you?!”

Bergamot, his long red hair plastered to his face, stared at his bare chest & stomach. “Oh. Sorry.” He felt much better when he dried himself with his magic & slipped a blood red sweater on. “Excellent work today, my dear friends.” he said without being sarcastic.

“So, Mr. Mahaad would be coming tomorrow. What for?” Canaga asked, closing the Spellbook he got from the Spellbook Library.

“It’s a secret, dear Cananga, & don’t interfere tomorrow, OK?”

“Ah, well. OK then.”

“So, what would you do while I’m having the meeting, girls & Cananga?”

Awkward silence filled the air; you could hear a Silent Strider buzzing.

BOOM! A loud noise interrupted the stillness. It was coming from a canal near the tiny cottage. It was so loud; the whole cottage wobbled from the impact.

“Oh dear.” Poor little Angelica nearly had a heart attack. “Laurel? Marjoram? Is that you?” She looked at the coughing & sneezing figures in a smoking crate near the river. Aromage Marjoram scrubbed off the crowding filth from her pale-colored robes. “Yes. It’s an emergency.” said she.

_Hum?_ the Jar hummed in confusion. The spirit inside didn’t understood.

“Prof. Mahaad has been absent, & no card knows where he is.” Laurel, the 2nd youngest of them, explained, trying to stable his breath.

“That means we must look for him!” Rosemary contended, her knuckles tightened & her blue eyes narrow.

“No.” One of Bergamot’s dainty hands squeezed Rosemary’s. “It would be excessively hazardous for you all. Stay here. I don’t want you to get in trouble with the Plant Princesses.”

“Please, for heaven’s sake, Berg, we won’t.” Jasmine pulled the male’s white slacks. “And we’ve got our top-secret weapon.”

The red-haired mage exhaled deeply, giving up. “Fine. Curse you & your puppy eyes, Aromage Jasmine.”

However, as the other Aromages, the Jar, & Angelica cheered around him, his scowl altered into a genuine beam.


	2. Summoning

The moon was shining radiantly & the wind blew the grass tenderly as the mages marched through the prairie, the wind carrying their earthly smell.

“It’s cold. You’re fortunate you’re FIRE-attribute, Berg.” Rosemary nitpicked, shivering. The red-haired man leading them wasn’t quaking the gobsmackingly slightest bit.

“Rosemary-sis, we must be thankful for ourselves.” Jasmine tugged her older comrade’s blue dress, only to be unheeded by daydreams.

_Will I be happy if I decide to live with him for eternity?_ Rosemary questioned herself while looking at their leader.

Of course Bergamot is no unsightly person. He has a pointed nose, red hair as well as lips, narrow, green eyes, an affectionate voice, & a gentleman(ish?) nature. A superlative companion indeed he seemed, however, Rosemary sensed something odd from him since this morning, when they were preparing for the supposed-to-be meeting with Mahaad. She blushed again remembering him coming inside the cottage topless the same afternoon.

“How did you get the message that Mahaad is missing?” Bergamot asked Marjoram.

“We have been informed by the Warrior Monk of Tenyi. He said that he has also been searching for Mahaad, but couldn’t find the damned sorcerer either.” Marjoram scowled.

“And?”

“The Warrior Monk of Tenyi went to Mahaad’s underground house, but only found a letter. He gave it to me.” Marjoram gave Bergamot a somewhat torn & not to mention bloody letter, which Bergamot read out loud.

‘ _Try & find me if you dare. Don’t bring Neos or any other HEROes, or Mahad dies._

  * _’R.K._



“So Mahaad has been abducted?” grimaced Angelica.

“I’m afraid so.” Laurel juddered. “But we need to take a break. I’m hungry.”

Bergamot immediately knew what to do & pulled out his trademark staff. As he chanted a spell, sparkly red dust made mini tornadoes in the air, materializing into 7 bowls of ginger porridge. “Here, enjoy.” said he.

“This is lovely!” Marjoram exclaimed, devouring the porridge with a spoon. “Once again, you’ve done it.”

“I guess so.”

“What about Prof. Mahaad?” Jasmine asked.

“We’ll take a break first here. Any tents, Cananga?”

❀🌸❀

Bergamot, now completely covered in a crimson red cloak, was sitting in the pentacle on the praire grass, surrounded by 5 red candles & his own herb - orange & red bergamot. Slowly, chanting a spell underneath his breath, he sensed his chant becoming one with the wind.

A flash of red, the scent of smoke. Bergamot smirked beneath his red mask, knowing that the summoning succeeded. Now, in front of Bergamot, was a menacing creature of lava with a sorrowful aura. The creature’s black head & claws reminded Bergamot of Slifer the Sky Dragon with a few execptions. The creature’s mouth, filled with smoke & sharp teeth, bursted out flickers of fire. It highly seemed the creature’s sturdy legs & tail were made of lava & rocks themselves. Unimpressed & mournful turquiose eyes looked at the Aromage, but only barely.

_What is your business you called me here?_ The creature queried with an uninterested tone.

“Where is Mahaad?”

_Ooh, the Dark Magician? Sorry, but I have no idea._

“Don’t even try to lie.”

_No way in the living Underworld I would tell you a falsehood! I’m simply NOT a liar, you disrespectful fool._ The creature, the Volcanic Doomfire, was starting to lose his temper. Being a professional, Bergamot didn’t scream when Doomfire snuffed & smashed a candle with a swipe of a claw, as well as grabbing the wizard with his other claw, leaving only his torso, arms, & head exposed. The red mask fell to the ground with a clank.

“I don’t mean to say so, I swear to thee.” Bergamot already felt his legs & waist being squeezed. A bone or two had started to crack. “I’m just...”

_Concerned about Mahaad?_ If monsters like Doomfire could smirk, the Pyro-type had definitely smirked then.

Bergamot felt thankful that the dark surrounding them successfully hid his blush. “Not... not like I care! Seriously!”

_Everyone knows you’re a tsundere, Aromage Bergamot. I also answered your question already._

Another pregnant silence.

_So, I don’t know where Mahaad is, but I think I know what you should do._ Doomfire’s gaze turned optimistic.

“What should we do, then?” asked Bergamot when Doomfire slowly put the mage down on the grass, claws slipping off his body.

_Continue looking for clues about Mahaad’s whereabouts. Hurry._ Before Bergamot could say anything, Doomfire has vanquished in a wisp of red smoke.


End file.
